<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go See The Bats by Titti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329749">Let's Go See The Bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti'>Titti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween Challenge, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius thinks it's a date, turns out he wasn't wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go See The Bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hp_halloween on livejournal and dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When you said let's go see the bats on Saturday, I thought Quidditch, not a cave," Scorpius said, exasperated.</p><p>"It's Halloween, it's a Blue Moon and there's a big party inside this cave, with bonfires and spooky decoration," James answered.</p><p>"And you couldn't have said <i>that</i>?  Will there even be bats?  Probably not, because with the lights and the noises, they'll fly off somewhere.  You really should be more precise with your words.  Besides, I'm not even dressed for the occasion."</p><p>James ran his eyes over Scorpius' body, before locking gaze with the other man. "I think you look perfect."</p><p>Scorpius blushed a little, mentally cursing his Malfoy pale skin, but he hoped, in the darkness, James wouldn't see it. "Right, you still should have told me."</p><p>"Merlin's beard, if Quidditch is so important, I'll get tickets for next Saturday."</p><p>"It's not," Scorpius muttered.</p><p>"Then why are you so prissy about this?" James asked.</p><p>"Because-."  Scorpius hesitated. "Because I thought you were asking me out on a date.  Finally, I might add."</p><p>James grinned.  "I'm taking you to a party in a dark cave with no reporters, because it's a date."</p><p>Scorpius took James' hand. "Let's go see the bats."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>